An Impossible Escape
by xrakkasan
Summary: Shortly after the Battle of the Five Armies Legolas and Tauriel encounter a troupe of orcs. Their mad dash for escape will forever change their futures forever.
Shawn Bullwinkel

It had been nearly four days since Legolas and Tauriel had parted ways with their friends that they had recently spilt blood with before the gates of the great dwarven city Ereborn. They now headed north astride their well bred horses following some information given by Legolas's father King of the Woodland Realm in regards to a man named Stryder. The pair were nearly recovered from the gruesome battle against Azog's fierce orc armies only having suffered minor wounds. They both rode in silence for many grueling miles each day, both thinking of loved ones they had recently lost.

The two Silvan elves made slow time as they tried to remain undetectable in the event that they should come upon some of the vast orc army that had also retreated through the mountainous region. They would sit for several moments before crossing any open valley, both veteran elves would carefully scan the opposite hillsides looking for any signs of movement that would indicate retreating orcs. So far they had only come across a few boot prints left by a few retreating Gundabar. It spoke strongly of their skills at trackers to come across anything on this rocky smooth terrain.

"I want to thank you for coming on this journey with me Tauriel. You have been a good friend to me for a very long time" Legolas said sentimentally knowing the ever present wind would quiet his words.

"My place is with you. I have always cared for you and I would not leave you to face the perils of these dangerous times by yourself." replied Tauriel.

The sky began to turn very dark as angry clouds coming from the east began to gather into a larger darker mass heading right in the Wood Elves direction. The brunt of the storm would be upon them shortly and both Tauriel and Legolas pulled tight their fine cloaks in anticipation of its fury. Within the hour the storm was upon the pair in its full strength. Cold stinging rain came down sideways pelting them in the faces incessantly. The wind howled loudly and the sky grew black. Tauriel, who was now up front as they negotiated their ascent along a particularly narrow cut between the mountain peaks slowed down her mount so it could more safely pick its footing along the slippery mountain stone.

The lonely pair come upon a large jut of rock which narrowed the path to a point that they would have to go through single file. Tauriel cautiously went thru first relying on her keen hearing to alert her should anything unexpected be on the far side of the pass. Her chestnut colored mare trotted through the opening and just as the first half of her equine mount emerged from the far side something hit them with tremendous force. Tauriel went flying hard against the stone and lay upon the ground in dizzied confusion. Her fine horse lay nearly ten feet away broken. Whatever had hit her had completely caved in its barreled chest. As Tauriel lay there swooning she could just make out the blurry vision of a hulking armored troll brandishing a large mace lumbering straight toward her with frightening speed.

The gigantic troll stopped a few feet short of Tauriel and let loose a booming yell as it raised high its massive black war mace ready to crush her with a single blow. Just then Legolas burst through the crevice and wheeled his horse hard as he leapt high from its powerful back. The fearless stallion came full about launching a powerful kick to the troll's leg and knocking it down to a knee. Legolas working in perfect timing with his mighty warhorse landed lithely on the ground in a forward roll, drawing a long dagger from a sheathe as he did so. Finishing his roll his tone arm shot out with deadly precision letting loose the dagger which buried itself deep into the eye socket of the staggered troll. Big clumsy fingers reached for the agonizing dagger to rip it out just before the beast fell over with a loud thud where death claimed it.

Legolas ran over to Tauriel to assess her injuries to find that she was already regaining her wits and was trying to stand. Suddenly guttural howls could be heard calling out from multiple different directions around them amongst the treacherous hills around them. It seemed that they surrounded by orc and troll bands and needed to make haste to be out of the mountains and start cutting west to safety, away from the retreating army. Legolas helped Tauriel up upon his white steeds back, retrieved his dagger from the troll, and then jumped into the saddle behind her. He smacked the horse's flanks crisply urging it on knowing that their position had been revealed when the assaulting troll had shouted.

They charged on for many miles at breakneck speed through the challenging mountainous terrain. The white stallion was now covered in a layer of red due to all the nicks and scrapes it had received from the mountain during their mad dash to safety. As they came upon another opening a grim sight awaited them. A war party of about one hundred orcs and several trolls stood across their path to freedom waiting in anticipation to intercept the fleeing elves.

"Can you fight, my friend?" Legolas asked of Tauriel who was even now drawing her deadly sword.

"I don't think that I will be having much choice in the matter." she replied.

"May your ancestors give you strength and courage." With that Legolas urged forward his mighty steed until it was charging toward the armed group of retreating orcs at full a full gallop.

The white stallion collided with unmatchable force into the tight packed mob of ferocious orcs with the force of a tidal wave. Many orcs were thrown clear and others trampled by sharp hooves as the riders punched deeply into the horde. Legolas and Tauriel cut ferocious patterns with their bladed weapons, killing many orcs in the initial moments of battle. The white warhorse fought in unison with its riders' movements, landing many crushing kicks to thick orc skulls. Quickly the deadly trio's momentum was reduced to nil, but they continued to fight on horseback to lethal advantage.

Suddenly a pair of large orcs with long wickedly tipped spears appeared before them stabbing with murderous intent at the wildly thrashing stallion. The spears dug deep into the stallion's chest and the horse cried out in agony. Legolas and Tauriel jumped clear as the horse crashed to the ground in a heap, immediately taking up supporting positions at each other's backs. The orcs came on like they were possessed, but they were met by an unrelenting barrage of elven steel and expertly shot arrows. The pair of elves desperately tried to drive toward the back of the orc element so that they could escape the impossible odds, their arms already starting to grow heavy from the fierce close quarter fighting.

The elves fought back to back like a deadly cyclone made of blades and arrows. Orcs fell around them by the dozen. They spun in unison with one other as if able to feel each other's next move and supporting the others attack as they did so. As the horrific fight wore on both Legolas and Tauriel began to accumulate scores of minor wounds which further drained them of their strength.

"We must not give up Tauriel to fall to a monstrous band of orc scum." Legolas said as he quickly reversed the direction of their lethal dance.

"Do you have a plan old friend? I am beginning to tire. I don't know how much longer I can hold out." she responded as she cut down two oncoming orcs with a pair of sharp thrusts with her blade.

"We must break out from their ring or we have no chance. Muster your energy and on my signal we will strike hard toward the back of their line looking for a way to escape."

"Yes, my Lord." Tauriel said as she decapitated a particularly ugly orc with a garish scar on its cheek.

Within moments Legolas gave the signal and the pair of Wood Elves made a redoubled effort in an attempt to bust through the thick lines of armored orcs. They cut and they sliced bringing down near a score of their enemy before they came upon an organized group of about two dozen well trained orcs who stood in tight formation blocking the path before them. Legolas and Tauriel slowed their mad dash as they cautiously approached the new threat.

As the two elves paused trying to figure their way out of this new predicament, the orc mess that they had strewn about behind them started to reorganize themselves and began to form a ring around the outnumbered pair. Legolas and Tauriel took to each other's backs once again and slowly began to circle, ready to intercept any incoming attack, but the orcs did not close tight their deadly trap. The Gundabar orcs began to slowly move forward with their deadly spears leading their way. A formidable orc with white war paint smeared across his powerful jaw stepped forward from the mass of orcs that remained.

"I have you hopelessly surrounded you filthy elves. Even now more of my comrades join me. Now drop your weapons at your feet and perhaps you will be spared from an immediate death." said the group's leader, an orc known as Savgor.

Legolas and Tauriel looked intensely at one another knowing that they stood no chance. If they surrendered now there was always the hope of escape. In an unspoken mutual agreement both elves began to unstrap their small arsenals and lay them at their feet as commanded, then held their arms high in a sign of surrender. Immediately four large armored Gundabar orcs quickly strode forward and roughly took hold of each of the elves arms before finally binding them with hemp rope.

"What do you want from us, you cursed creature. What do you plan to do?" Legolas yelled toward the battle scarred orc chieftain.

"You are fine warriors, and you have killed many of my tribe today. It's simple really. I want to see your blood spilled upon the ground here today. Tonight you will both do battle with my best warriors and should you win then I will release you. If not your bodies will make for a good meal for my warriors. They haven't had fresh meat in some time now." said Savgor in reply.

"Mulian, come forth." the orc chief shouted out toward his small army.

The two elves watched nervously as something massive began to make its way up to the restrained pair from the shadows. As it edged closer the pair could make out the colossal form of one of the largest trolls that they had ever laid eyes upon. As it lumbered forward they could see that it was at least half again as large as a typical troll which had mostly fought in the earlier battle for Ereborn. It was dressed head to foot in crudely crafted thick black armor. The helm had horns on it resembling a rhinoceros making for an intimidating visage. Blades stuck out everywhere from the heavy armor, and the formidable beast carried two enormous swords half again as large as a human and sharpened to a deadly edge welded to large iron gauntlets. It grunted and roared as it pushed its way thru the thickly packed orcs, giving little regard to their safety. At last the towering behemoth stood at the far edge of the ring of readied orcs and awaited command from its master.

"Release the she-elf. She will be the first to die." Savgor commanded.

"Noooo. Take me instead. I beg you." Legolas shouted out in anguish fighting against is captors as he did so and getting a heavy fist across the face as a result for his show of emotion.

"Do not worry weak and puny elf. You'll have your chance to meet your ancestors this day as well."

The large orcs holding Tauriel cut loose her ties and shoved her forward toward her pile of weapons. She looked back at the orc chief unsure what to do at this point. With a motion of strong callused hands Savgor motioned for the elf maiden to pick up her weapons. She did so strapping her weapons back into their proper places and waited for what was to come next.

"May the gods be with you this day Tauriel. Know that I have always loved you." Legolas said once again getting a violent reaction from his captors.

"And I you." she whispered just before she slowly faced the enormous troll that stood across from her.

"Enough! Mulian kill the woman elf and you will be the first to feast upon her succulent flesh." the orc leader said commanding the contest to begin.

"Kill. Kill. Kill." the troll juggernaut said in a deep guttural growl.

Mulian held both of his lethal blades high in the air and gave a ferocious roar. With that the huge creature began to lumber forward with lethal intent. Tauriel quickly drew her blade and readied herself for the battle to come. She bent nimbly at the knees ready to dodge in any direction at a moment's notice. As the large troll closed the distance with its smaller foe, the two fighters wasted no time getting to the business at hand.

The monstrous looking troll immediately let loose with a diagonal swing aimed directly where the beautiful elven maiden was standing. She cartwheeled to the side only inches ahead of the deadly blade which collided with a thunderous clamor as it smashed into the hard stone. Huge chunks of rock spewed forth and shards of smaller rock rained painfully down upon the elven huntress. Tauriel had no time to think about her next move as she spun out of the way of Mulian's second sword which already stabbed forward directly toward her rapidly beating heart.

She danced the fight of death against her much stronger and surprisingly agile opponent, but could tell that she was drastically overmatched. At one point she made a desperate maneuver as she tried to spin around the massive troll's flank so that she could inflict a horrific injury upon her foe. But fortune was not on her side this day and as she came around she saw one of the Gundabar troll's massive blades swinging low in a parallel arc. She knew that an arm numbing impact was imminent and she tried to prepare herself.

Tauriel managed to get her sword up at the last moment hoping to intercept the gigantic blade and avoid as much damage from it as she possibly could. The huge sword flew forward connecting with her upturned blade. The sheer weight of the blow caused her sword to shatter, and the enemy's attack continued to fly forward unabated. Mulian's large blade crisply connected with Tauriel's left side and with a clean cut sliced all the way through to her opposite side. She stood there for a moment not realizing what had just happened before her body slowly separated and slid into two separate gory piles.

Legolas seeing his friend fall in battle screamed in despair, dropping to his knees as his legs momentarily grew weak. He felt anguish deeper than he had ever felt before as he watched his good friend's guts spill out upon the ground. He watched helplessly as the life of one that he had loved for so long faded from those beautiful green eyes. At this moment the relatively young Wood Elf felt shattered and defeated as a deep sorrow washed over him leaving him broken.

"Good bye, Tauriel. May you find eternal peace in the afterlife. "he quietly said as his guards restrained him tightly wrenching his arms painfully.

The monstrous cutting machine that had just killed his friend raised his bloodied bladed fists high into the air a roared bestially in a show of victory. The horde of orcs screamed in response wildly in their excitement for bloodlust. The colossal troll casually took several steps back, taking no regard to the Gundabar orcs that he was trampling as he made his way back into the crowd his duty accomplished. The chief of the monstrous army stepped forward with his arms raised palm out in a signal to his charges to quiet down.

"Your friend is dead now, pathetic elf. Do you believe that you will fare any better in the moments to come? "taunted Savgor to the wild eyed Legolas.

"Curse you orc. If I survive this I will dedicate the rest of my life to killing you orc vermin. Of this I swear." the elf spat back.

"Ha. Fine words from the doomed. You will lament this day pathetic elf. Norag, come forth my mighty friend and put this dog down. Let victory be yours." loudly barked the scarred orc chieftain.

Coming from the rear of the orc mob was the silhouette of a troll even larger than Mulian. It was not dressed in the thick armor of the Gundabar troupe, only wearing a leather loincloth around its thick muscled waist. The primitive troll had dagger like tusks jutting from the bottom of his heavyset jaw and his eyes were bloodshot and filled with rage. He carried with him as a weapon a large tree trunk that would have taken several men to lift. Norag snarled and drool trickled from this mouth making him look like a rabid animal. This was their champion.

Legolas's guards released him from his tight bounds and shoved him roughly forward towards his weapons. The Wood Elf took a quick glance back to see a smug grin on the orc chief's face. Legolas flexed has fingers repeatedly in an attempt to get blood and feeling back in his hands. He reached down slowly and took hold of his knife, twin long daggers, and his longbow. He sheathed all of his weapons carefully, but kept out his long daggers holding them at the ready. The veteran dwarf waited patiently for his opponent to make the first move.

The large troll lunged forward with a wild swing from his makeshift club, but his elven target was easily able to evade with a well-timed roll. The beast immediately followed through with a vertical swing meant to squash Legolas like an insect, but again the agile dwarf expertly sidestepped. This went on for a couple more minutes as the dimwitted troll pressed on violently regardless of his attacks effect against the Wood Elf. The troll briefly stopped his brutal barrage for a moment and howled deeply in frustration at his untouchable foe.

Legolas knew that it was time for him to counterattack his much larger foe so he prepared to time Norag's next swing. The attack came low and the nimble elf lithely ran up the wooden club lashing out with his daggers in a fury as he did so. The attacks did little damage to his large opponent whose thick skin gave the beast added protection. All Legolas could hope for was to eventually wear down the wild troll with hundreds of minor pestering wounds. He attacked the behemoth over and over and inflicted many wounds upon the slower foe, but they seemed to be having no effect on the enraged troll who just seemed to grow stronger as the fight went on.

Norag swung once again with his mighty tree club with frightening speed. As the Wood Elf attempted to roll out of the way his foot slipped upon the smooth wet stone. The troll's large weapon connected solidly with the elf's ribs and the sound of bones snapping and breathe being driven from ruptured lungs echoed in the air. Legolas tried to stand back up, but found that his injuries were too severe. In retched pain he collapsed prone upon his chest on the stone helpless to provide any defense.

The mighty troll threw aside his primitive weapon and closed the distance between him in the elf in a couple of massive strides. Norag picked Legolas up high in the air holding the elf's gentile neck with thick meaty fingers. Looking around the beast saw a deep muddy puddle that had been created by the down pouring rain. He easily carried the elf over to the watery pit and plunged the elf under its depths as he squeezed in an attempt to crush the cursed elf's neck. Bubbles spewed forth from the water as Legolas slowly released his precious breath.

Legolas felt himself being shoved beneath the water separating him from much needed air. The viselike grip around his neck was crushing his windpipe and threatening to break his neck. With the last of his strength he fought to pry off the offending appendages, but he found them to be immovable. He began to resign to his fate knowing that only a miracle could save him now. He and Tauriel had been out there all alone. No one was coming to save him. Things began to grow dark and his thoughts muddled as his body starved for life giving oxygen. Within a few more moments he could no longer feel the pain of his wrecked body as a cold chill started to invade his body and his will to fight for life fled. And then everything faded to black and he was still.

But this is not the end of our mighty hero's adventures, because as death claimed him a brilliant white light appeared from out of the nothingness and he began to float toward it as if being reeled in. He could hear a musical voice calling out to him.

"This is not the end of your journey my beloved child. Your destiny in this world is truly great. Now come to me my child so that I may restore you. We have much to talk about." Purred an unseen mystical voice.


End file.
